


Better Ways to Look Into the Eye of the Storms

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Literal Angels and Demons On Shoulders, Rain, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Jo waits for Lisa at the hotel they're meeting up at.  While waiting, bad weather starts, and Jo's angel and demon try to confuse her.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Jo Harvelle
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Better Ways to Look Into the Eye of the Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Requested by RennyWilson - hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Prompts from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).  
> Setting: Hotel  
> Genre: undefined  
> Trope: Angels and Demons  
> Prompt: Rogues (outlaws, highwaymen, mercenaries, pirates, gangsters, hitmen, etc; black sheep and royal bastards; Han Solo characters; tricksters)  
> (Hunters totally fit that, right??)

Jo waited at the hotel impatiently. The weather was starting to get bad, and if it got too bad, she was going to be seriously annoyed at having to wait and watch.

“You know, you could just go up to your room,” a little voice said from one shoulder. Jo rolled her eyes. Whoever thought this angel and demon schtick needed to be literal needed to be shot. Half the time she couldn’t even tell which was supposed to be which. Right now, for example, it was the angel suggesting going up to her room. She thought. It had the halo and the white gown, but on the other shoulder, the red unitard-clad girl didn’t have horns, while the angel did. Red had the pitchfork in one hand, but the other had a harp. “Lisa would want you to keep yourself safe. Being out in the rain causes illness.”

“That’s just an old wives’ tale,” Red objected. “Germs make you sick. Rain just makes you wet. Stay here. Be here when Lisa arrives.”

“You’re both idiots. This isn’t the kind of thing I need an angel and a demon weighing in on anyway. This isn’t about good and evil, this is about romantic and practical. Shut up and go away and get your props straight because if I can’t tell who’s who how am I supposed to decide who to listen to anyway?” Seriously, Jo was going to murder whoever the genius was. This sucked.

It was starting to rain, but Jo saw a car coming toward the hotel. Might be Lisa. She couldn’t ever be sure, Lisa changed cars so often, but it looked like the kind of thing Lisa would choose. Dark blue, sedan, showing signs of wear but not unreasonably so. Exactly the kind of car you could walk by fifteen times and never even notice. That there was someone in the passenger seat could just mean that Lisa had brought her son with her.

Jo was right. That was Ben, she could tell as he hopped out of the passenger side and ran around to get an umbrella up for his mother to step out under. Like Ellen, Lisa had done everything she could think of to prevent Ben from getting into hunting – and then, like Ellen, once it became obvious that it wasn’t going to work, she’d decided to join her son and go out as a team. When Jo met them, she helped Ben convince Lisa that it needed to be a true partnership, not a mentor and apprentice. Ben could handle himself, and it would keep the resentment from breaking up the team. It also helped when Ben found a bunch of other hunters close to his age and took off with them for a time, really making things sink in for Lisa that if she tried to hold Ben too tight, she’d lose him.

When they got to the porch, Ben handed Lisa the umbrella and disappeared inside. No surprise he was eager – some of the younger hunters were here, and Ben was likely looking forward to hanging out with Kevin and Krissy and the others. Lisa smiled at Jo. “And here my demon was trying to tell me that you’d have gone out partying or something and wouldn’t even be at the hotel, let alone waiting for me. Ben says Claire and Kaia have a lead they’re checking out on those things, hope it pans out and they can get it stopped.”

“Ugh, me too. Glad you didn’t listen.” Jo reached up and tangled her fingers in Lisa’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss. “It’s good to see you.”

“Well, Ellen said that if I let a little rain make me stand you up, she was going to go Mama Bear on me,” Lisa said. “Pretty sure she was joking, but not something I was going to take any chances with.” She let the umbrella fall to one side as she hopped up on the railing of the porch, pulling Jo to stand between her legs. “Do you not like rain?”

“Not really, been stuck in it unprepared a couple too many times while trying to do a salt and burn.” Jo kissed Lisa again. “You do?”

“Love it, when it’s soft and warm like this. Perfect for a chance to spend time with my beloved.” Jo couldn’t help the giggles as Lisa pulled her in for another kiss. She was so sweet. She did have a point, too, Jo was enjoying the rain a lot more with Lisa holding her like this. After a few more kisses, Lisa pulled back, and Jo groaned preemptively after seeing the look in her eye. “Jo, my love, I’m falling for you. Just like the rain.”

“That was terrible. I cannot believe you said that.” Jo leaned her forehead against Lisa’s. “You are so lucky I love you.”


End file.
